1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to scheduling and more specifically to determining scheduling priority information based on context of a calendar event.
2. Introduction
Advances in telecommunications technology and infrastructure have enabled many different type of virtual conferencing platforms, such as voice conferences, video conferences, and web conferences. Along with the increasing prevalence of such conferences, a conference participant is often unfamiliar with at least some of the other participants in the conference call. For example, the number of participants may be very large, or participants may join from different organizations or work sites. A call moderator may opt to call roll or ask each participant to give a self-introduction. However, such activities take time away from the meeting, and provide information in a way that may be difficult for the other participants to assimilate.
Some conference platforms provide limited information to alleviate this problem, however, the information is very limited and often fails to provide the right type or quantity of information. For example, many existing conference systems display user names, such as the user names that users enter when connecting to a web conference, and their contact information such as email address, phone number, or instant messaging address. Some conference systems incorporate social networking profiles for people within a particular user's social network. This approach can provide some additional data, but because of the existing social network connection, this information may be redundant. For participants outside a user's social network, or whose social network profile is not public, the information provided can be insufficient.
Further, this additional information fails to provide any indication of strength of social relationships, such as frequency of interaction, modalities of interaction, and so forth. All connections and data are presented as equals, so that a connection from 5 years ago and having frequent contact is equivalent to a connection that was made last week.